Broken Trust: Shattered Heart of a Forgotten Soul
by Maria Starlight
Summary: Aki & Yusei are alone in a house in the mountains. As Yusei and Aki relax beside the lake all heck breaks loose. Aki is kidnapped & Yusei is attacked. Who is this mysterious boy & girl? Why are they helping him? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Shattered: Aki's Gone

_Disclaimer- __I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot and my Ocs. And in this story I'll have a little help for the 1__st__ two or three chapters and the person helping me is…_

_Christina: Me I get to help my best friend I suck at writing but I love helping with plots. I don't have a Fanfiction account and don't really care. I also hate mimes._

_Me- Christina do they really need to know that?_

_Christina: Well I did say I didn't care._

_Me- Let's just begin the story…._

_Christina: K_

_Summary-__ For the people who read my last multi-chap story you know that Yusei and Aki ended up in a house in the woods. This story begins similarly but they're in the mountains. You don't have to read the other story to understand this but you can if you want to. Anyway Yusei and Aki are enjoying being alone together. Aki suggests that they go to the lake she knows about and then all hell breaks loose. Aki is taken and Yusei tries to save her. He's in danger now will he survive? Will he and Aki die? Who are those 2 mysterious people? Read and all other questions you have will be answered._

The sun is slowly beginning to rise as the light streams into the window. A dark room begins to brighten up revealing two figures in a bed. One of them is Aki who has her red hair down, is wearing a red silk short nightgown and the other is Yusei who is wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue boxers. Aki slowly stirs making Yusei open his eyes, sit up and look at his beautiful princess and smile.

"Good morning my sweet rose princess." Yusei said as he kissed her on her cheek making her blush.

"Yusei isn't it a little to early for that?" Aki said as she sat up and looked at Yusei through her hair that was strewn across her face.

"Not at all my darling rose." Yusei replies as he and Aki get out of bed.

"Whatever you say Romeo." Aki mutters as she rummages through the closet for something to wear.

"I'm going to head downstairs and fix breakfast ok Aki." Yusei said as he put on his signature jacket which Aki just loved.

"Sure whatever Yusei." Aki said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Is something wrong my angel?" Yusei asks as he turns around to look at him.

"Huh oh nothings wrong I'm fine Yusei." Aki says as she stares at him with an innocent look in her eyes that he hated because she could make him do anything she wanted.

"Ok I'll be downstairs." Yusei said as he shut the door.

"Oh Yusei you are so naïve. I have a plan that you'll never see coming." Aki thinks as she puts on a pair of white shorts and a red shirt then pulls her hair up the exact way she normally has it.

Later Aki began to descend the oak wood stairs Yusei looked up from the open window the kitchen provided that allowed you to look into the living room or you could shut it and no one could see you. Aki smiled as Yusei tried to pretend he didn't see her.

"Oh Yusei." Aki sang seductively as Yusei began to blush.

"Y-yes Aki." Yusei tried to speak but could hardly say a word and that made Aki laugh.

"After we eat can we go to the lake? I'd really love to." Aki said as she leaned over the counter to kiss Yusei on the lips.

"Sure anything for you Aki." Yusei said turning away to walk into the dining room with two plates full of bacon, eggs, grits, and toast.

_(A/N- This is a typical breakfast for us at my aunt's house on weekends and holidays sometimes we have waffles or pancakes._

_Christina- And we really love grits so we put them in the story. Ooo Maria after we're done can we make some can we can we? :-)_

_Me-…sure Christina why not now let's keep going we don't have all night.)_

After breakfast Yusei and Aki walked through the forest slowly holding hands and staring at the treetops. The trees had to be at least 80ft high and some branches probably didn't start until 20ft up.

"I use to love coming out here when I was little. I wonder I our kids will love it." Aki said as they reach the lake and the sand was visible.

It was like a mini beach there was a crystal clear lake with golden sand all around. There was a rock formation to their left and it was a cliff with a waterfall and behind that was the opening to a cave. All around them however were luscious dark green trees and the sky was the prettiest blue anyone had ever seen. Yusei laid out two beach blankets and relaxed on one while Aki decided to swim. Yusei just sat there and watched her for a few minutes until she decided she wanted to be on the warm…golden…sand…with…Yusei. Just as she reached Yusei the sky began to darken becoming the color of soot.

"Yusei I think we should go it looks like it's about to rain." Aki said as they looked up at the sky then all of a sudden a bubbling sound caught their attention.

It was the lake the crystal clear water was bubbling violently and suddenly became the dark color of blood. The trees were swaying menacingly, moaning and groaning as the wind whipped violently threatening to make them snap under its powerful gust.

"Aki we've gotta get out of here!" Yusei shouted tugging her as they ran.

The sky was still getting darker by the second, the wind increasing its ferocity and the ground becoming lose and crumbling under their feet. Suddenly Aki fell and as Yusei turn around to get her 3 people appeared out of nowhere, 2 of them grabbed Yusei and held him in his place while the other grabbed Aki as she struggled and screamed.

"Yusei help me! Let me go!" Aki screamed hitting and scratching at the person but they were unfazed.

"Aki! Let me go! I'm going to kill you!" Yusei exclaimed as a punch sent him reeling to the ground hard.

"Really I don't think so. You're to weak it's best you quit now before we kill you." A voice from one of the people in cloaks said. Yusei recognized this voice as belonging to a girl.

"I said let Aki go!" Yusei said getting back up and charging at them as the other cloaked person caught his punch and slammed him into a tree.

"Yusei no!" Aki exclaimed still fighting to get free.

"Get her out of her we'll handle him." The girl said as the other obeyed and left with Aki.

"You had your chance to run now it looks like we'll have to kill you. To bad you'll never see her again." The boy said pulling out a sword.

"Try not to make this to messy. I don't want to have much to help clean up." The girl said as she pushed Yusei to the ground.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked trying not to look like he was terrified.

"That's not important to you you'll be dead in a matter of seconds anyway unless he chooses to toy with you." The girl said turning her head to the side to look at Yusei and then nodded for the boy to continue.

"You won't get away with this I'll make sure Aki gets free." Yusei said still trying not to act terrified.

"How you're about to die?" The girl asked laughing small evil spine chilling laugh.

"A hero 'til the end…how stupid are you." The boy said as he raised his sword to kill Yusei.

"Any last words hero?" The girl asked in a hateful and yet seemingly playful voice.

"Yea…go to hell." Yusei said glaring as the boy swung his sword to decapitate Yusei.

Yusei closed his eyes and waited for the sword to hit him but the only thing he heard was a sharp metallic clang and another female voice.

"He's not dying tonight or any other night." The girl said as a boy's voice followed.

"We can't say the same about you though." The boy said as more swords were drawn.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked staring at the girl who turned around to reveal eyes of crimson and blood red mixed.

"Haha if you must know I'm…

A/N- The 1st chapter is done. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I have plenty chapter titles, ideas and inspiration to go with them.

Christina- Let's do 100 chapters!

Me- Are you insane? I don't have that many chapter titles or that many ideas...or that much inspiration.

Christina- Awww is it going to be more than 5?

Me- Yes you already know that I told you that Monday when we went to the mall.

Christina- Oh yea but annnyway please review and tell us what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames 'cause we don't have graham crackers or marshmallows with us to make smores but we have chocolate. I did that right…right?

Me- Yes you did and we could make hot chocolate since we have water and chocolate.

Christina- Or we take the water and make grits!

Me- You won't let that go will you. We don't have any of the stuff to make grits so we have to wait 'til tomorrow and get some.

Christina- No I'm not gonna let it go until I get grits.

Me- Bye 'til next chapter Maria Starlight out…Christina just eat the chocolate and stop complaining…also please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

_Disclaimer-__ I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot and my Ocs. Also my friend Christina is still helping me._

_Christina- Hello people._

_Me- Really?_

_Christina- Yea y not you never know who reads this._

_Me- Fine let's just start the story._

_Christina- Fine…._

_Warning- There is a little bit of cursing in here but there aren't any graphic scenes yet._

_Summary- Aki has been kidnapped and Yusei was attacked. A mysterious boy and girl have intervened and the girl stopped Yusei from dying. Now a fight is about to ensue and Yusei doesn't know anything about them. Are the girl and boy friend or foe? Will the try and kill Yusei too or will they help him get Aki back? Read and find out._

"Haha if you must know I'm…Jewels." The girl said as she looked back to the side at her friend.

"So the little girl still hasn't learned to keep her nose out of where it doesn't belong." The boy said as he laughed a spine-chilling laugh.

"Who are you calling little you son of a…" Jewels said before she was interrupted by her friend.

"Jewels we have other problems to worry about." He said looking back at Yusei.

"Right Ryo run we'll catch up later." Jewels said looking back at Yusei.

Yusei turned and ran as Jewels drew her bow and arrows and Ryo drew a sword. The sky was rumbling as rain began to pour like a torrent. Everything around Yusei was unfamiliar like a spell swept over the land and destroyed his whole world. Aki his princess…his bride was gone and he didn't even know what to do. Yusei tripped and fell just as he reached their house. He didn't even bother to get up he just laid there crying because he knew there was in fact nothing he could do.

Jewels and Ryo stood there as the thunder shook the ground and lightening struck the trees around them. No one moved they only stood there as the wind whipped the trees and moved the cloaks.

"You didn't learn your lesson the last time. How could such a pretty girl be such an idiot?" The boy said as he and the girl removed their cloaks

The boy had light blonde hair that almost looked white, ocean blue eyes much lighter than Ryo's dark cerulean colored eyes and a build somewhat similar to Ryo's as well but Ryo had a little bit more muscle. Their strength the last time they fought was practically the same. However the last time they fought was 8 months ago during the Signers' fight with the Dark Signers. No one knew who was stronger this time they only knew one of them would die.

The girl was shorter than Jewels who stood at 5'5 only two inches shorter than Ryo. She had dark purple hair and light amethyst colored eyes. She looked like a little doll but she's much more dangerous than she looked she could kill someone almost faster than you could blink. The last time she and Jewels tangoed Jewels almost killed her. She would've if it weren't for Ryo almost dying. Jewels absolutely loved Ryo he was like her brother and she wouldn't let him die she'd rather die 1st.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what's right and what's wrong. You two are the idiots last time we faced off I almost killed you both." Jewels said sneering as she looked to her right to see Ryo ready to fight.

"You may be able to take care of yourself but your friend here did almost die or did you forget that." The boy said laughing as Ryo held his sword tighter.

"Oh look Dameon he's getting mad." The girl said as she held about 20 kunai knives up in both hands.

"I'll show you who can't take of themselves." Ryo said as he disappeared and then reappeared behind the girl but Dameon blocked him.

"You aren't very smart are you I'm a lot faster." Dameon said grabbing Ryo and slamming him into a tree.

"Now let's kill him. I'm getting impatient we must kill the other boy and…her." The girl said looking over to where Jewels was only to see she was gone.

"You aren't going to kill him if you die first!" Jewels exclaimed appearing behind the girl with a dagger in place of her arrows and cutting her causing her to fall back against a tree on the other side.

"Jasmine! Why you little…" Dameon tried to say before Jewels did a rotating kick that sent him crashing into the ground.

"I told you already you bastard I'm not little. In any case I'm smarter than you and your sister." Jewels said as she stared at the maroon blood on the ground that was slowly being washed away by the rain.

"You really should be worried to because unlike most kunochi Jewels knows all the major and fatal parts to hit on the human body and it seems to me that she hit one." Ryo said looking up with a smile as blood continued to pour from Jasmine's arm

"Well if I'm going to die you'll be dying with me." Jasmine said as she charged for Jewels and Ryo throwing kunai knives only to have them disappear and the kunai knives hit the tree.

"What the hell!" Dameon exclaimed staring around waiting for them to appear.

A few seconds of silence and an ominous feeling rose as a sharp whistle broke the silence. Jasmine and Dameon looked up as lightening lit up the forest and they could see Ryo leaning against a tree about 4 yards away and Jewels on a branch in the tree with her bow in hand and an arrow ready to fire. She gave them a smirk as she let the arrow go it missed them and hit one of the tree branches above them. At the sight of that Dameon began to laugh.

"Nice aim you didn't hit us." Dameon said as he continued to laugh.

"I wasn't trying to and my aim is perfect." Jewels said as a rapid beeping sound stopped Dameon's laughter in its tracks.

"You've gotta love the fact that Jewels is super smart. Come on let's go Jewels." Ryo said as the both disappeared.

Jasmine and Dameon couldn't move fast enough as the arrow exploded causing the tree branches to fall fast and hard. Jewels and Ryo got about 25 yards away before the explosion shook the ground as they reached the house and saw Yusei.

"Why are you still out here?" Jewels asked Yusei as she and Ryo picked him up and carried him into the house.

"Dude you can get hypothermia out there. What were you thinking?" Ryo asked as Jewels found a blanket and wrapped Yusei in it.

"Aki's gone." Yusei whispered lowering his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at them.

"We know that but killing yourself won't bring her back it'll hurt her. Don't worry Yusei we'll help you get her back." Jewels said sitting next to Yusei on the red couch.

"How do you know my name?" Yusei asked staring at Jewels wide eyed.

"Sorry I can't tell you that but you do know my name." Jewels said smiling.

"But that's not really your name." Ryo said nonchalantly leaning against the wall next to a huge body sized mirror.

"It's not? Then what are your names?" Yusei asked as Jewels began to rub Yusei's shoulders.

"My name is Julianna but I prefer to be called Jewels." Jewels said glaring at Ryo.

"My name's Ryouichi but for some reason she calls me Ryo. Either one works I guess." Ryouichi said rolling his eyes.

"Those people…why did they take Aki?" Yusei asked as Jewels lowered her head.

"They're looking for the *Hikari no tenshi* but I don't know why they took her." Jewels said as she removed Yusei's soaked jacket and stared at his arm.

"Jewels are you seeing what I see." Ryo said as he walked over to them.

"Yea Ryo you're a Signer! I have a birthmark similar but mine is a dark blood red like my eyes and hair." Jewels said rolling up her jacket sleeve revealing her birthmark. It was a fully bloomed rose with a thorn vine wrapped all the way down her arm to her wrist.

"Wait your friend has a mark similar doesn't she." Ryo asked as he looked at their arms.

"Yea but she's not my friend." Yusei said as he lowered his head and Jewels noticed a picture on the table next to her.

"She's his wife…this is way more serious than I expected." Jewels said hold up the picture of Aki in an extravagant white wedding dress and Yusei in a black tux.

"Yea how are we gonna get her back?" Yusei asked as he took the picture and held it in his hands staring. His eyes seemed lost and soul seemed to be dead.

"We will; the ones that were out there tonight…their names are Jasmine and Dameon." Jewels said as Yusei looked up.

"There was a 3rd one. He was tall and looked like an old man." Yusei said shuddering at the thought.

"That was Eric then and he's not that old he's only about 24." Ryo said motioning for Jewels to come to him.

"I'll be back in a minute you don't mind do you?" Jewels asked as she touched Yusei's shoulder as he shook his head no.

Jewels and Ryo walked into another room that was gray. Ironically enough that was the color of the sky before they found Yusei.

"We have to kill him eventually ourselves you know L.D not gonna like the fact this is happening. We get the girl and him back together and then kill them fast right." Ryo said as Jewels shook her head rapidly at the thought.

"No I won't do it. We get Aki back to Yusei and live their lives out happy. Don't go there Ryo I don't give a damn what L.D says or thinks. He knows what'll happen to him if he makes me mad." Jewels says as she glares at Ryo her eyes seem to be getting darker.

"Stop reading my mind! Jewels we don't-" Ryo says before Jewels cuts him off.

"Yes we do have a choice end of conversation touch him and I'll kill you." Jewels said glaring at Ryo one last time before walking back in to living room where Yusei was with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Wow I didn't think we were talking that long." Jewels said smiling as Yusei laughed.

"It only takes 2 minutes to make hot chocolate in the microwave. I made you 2 some if you want it." Yusei said handing Jewels a blue mug and Ryo a black mug.

"Thanks Yusei and don't worry we'll get Aki back." Jewels said smiling and looking at Ryo out of the corner of her eye.

"You should get some sleep we'll stay down here and think of how we're going to do it since there are 6 of them." Ryo said sitting in a blue reclining chair across from the sofa.

"Wait there are 6?" Yusei asked looking at Jewels.

"Yea you met Jasmine, Dameon, and Eric. You haven't met Crystal Emmanuel, and Chantal. You honestly don't wanna meet any of them. They're all ruthless but not as much as Chantal she kills without a single thought." Jewels said she froze.

"What is it Jewels?" Ryo said Jewels turned the lamp off.

"Shhh. Can't you hear that someone's out there. Yusei get on the floor and behind the sofa you too Ryo." Jewels whispered as they all slowly moved behind the sofa.

"Who is that?" Yusei whispered as Jewels covered his mouth.

"I don't know but after this is over we might have to leave it's not safe here." Jewels said pulling a gun out of her bag as she slowly stood up enough so she could see, have the gun on top of the sofa and aimed at the door.

As the door slowly opened a silhouette came into view. It was clear that it was possibly a boy. Jewels began to squeeze the trigger as the door completely opened revealing a boy. He slowly entered the house as the rain subsided and the moonlight shined into the open door. It was then that Jewels could see it was…

A/N- Chapter 2 is done. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Also Hikari no tenshi- Angel of Light

Christina- I hate suspense stories with cliffhangers. Who is it by the way?

Me- You'll find out in the next chapter.

Christina- Aww and that's the final chapter I get to help you with.

Me- No it's not I said you could help with 2 or 3 chapters if you wanted. That didn't mean you couldn't continue helping.

Christina- (hugs Maria tightly) Yay thank you!

Me- You're welcome but I…can't…breathe

Christina- Sorry sis

Me- It's ok.

Christina- please review and tell us what you think. No flames please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Tears

_Disclaimer-__ I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot and my Ocs. I'm finally posting this again. Christina got out of the hospital a while ago but I gave her time to get her voice back and rest._

_Christina: Hi everyone ^w^. Maria coulda posted if she wanted to it's not my fault._

_Me- What! Don't you dare turn this on me. I have the exact words you said before you went to the hospital.(starts looking for paper)_

_Christina: You wrote that down?_

_Me-(found piece of paper) Yes I did and it says. Maria don't do the story without me I wanna be here to work on it. I hate hospitals and won't be able to talk to you. Please please promise me you won't leave me out...and don't let Matt or a mime take my place. Save me!_

_Christina: Oh I did say that..._

_Me- Yea you did and technically you were a mime 'cause you couldn't talk._

_Christina: (hits Maria) Shut up I'm not one of those creatures._

_Me- Ow...do that again and you're going to wish you stayed in the hospital!_

_Christina: (runs away)_

_Me- Oh...sorry about that I'm usually not like that anyway here's the story. Christina get back here! (chases Christina)_

_Summary- There's a person in the door but Jewels and Ryo don't know if he's on their side or if he's going to kill them. Jewels has her gun drawn and is ready to take the shot. Will she kill the person or will he survive? Is Aki ok or is she already dead? Will Yusei and the rest survive the night in unfamiliar territory? Read and find out. _

As the door slowly opened a silhouette came into view. It was clear that it was possibly a boy. Jewels began to squeeze the trigger as the door completely opened revealing a boy. He slowly entered the house as the rain subsided and the moonlight shined into the open door. It was then that Jewels could see it was...

The moonlight continued to shine though the door it began spreading into the house. The boy was easier to see but Jewels and Ryo feared they would be seen. The boy had dark green hair that was spiky, and Jewels could see bandages over his eyes. She stood up so she could see the figure then ran towards him.

"Kaoru! You're ok they didn't get you!" Jewels exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Huh Kaoru! You scared us we thought you were the enemy dude." Ryo said as he and Yusei stood up.

"Sorry. I heard an explosion and followed the sound. I smelled blood and followed the scent back here. Are you two alright?" Kaoru asked as he looked in Yusei's direction.

"Who is that?" Yusei asked as Jewels smiled at him.

"This is my brother." Jewels said as Kaoru held her tighter.

"Why does he have bandages over his eyes? Why don't you two look a little similar?" Yusei asked as Kaoru laughed.

"I'm blind and Jewels is my adopted little sister. Who are you?" Kaoru asked as he walked towards Yusei.

"I'm Yusei. Your sister and her friend saved me. They're going to help me get my wife back." Yusei said as Kaoru stopped a few inches in front of Yusei and smirked.

"That sounds like something you'd say Jewels. You always look out for people even if you've just met them." Kaoru said as he turned to Jewels and patted her head.

"Yea it's our fault for not finding them earlier. Sorry for ditching you too bro." Jewels said looking at the floor.

"It's ok I know what you were doing. I'm just glad I found you before they did." Kaoru said as he turned to the door.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked looking at the door as well.

"Yea I can sense someone coming. They're about 76 yards away we should get out of here." Kaoru said as they made a break for the back door.

"I'll carry you we have to go in the trees." Ryo said grabbing Yusei.

"If you're blind how do you know who is who and someone was coming? How do you know anything?" Yusei asked as they ripped and raced through the trees.

"I've had years to learn and perfect that talent. I taught Jewels how to use a bow and arrows. I wasn't born blind. I adopted Jewels when I was 14 I'm 21 now. I got to see what she looked like before the accident happened and I became blind. I know her better than I know anyone else and better than anyone else knows her. My hearing also enhanced to make up for my sight. Jewels trusted Ryo so I got use to him. I can tell when something isn't right." Kaoru said as they stooped at a river.

"Which way should we go?" Jewels asked as she looked up and down the bank.

The river was rushing faster than normal and tensions were rising. The darkness behind them felt hostile and ready to burst. They begin fading and darkness is all around.

*Somewhere is an unknown location*

"Where am I?" Aki asked as she looked around the dark room but couldn't see a thing.

"That's unimportant. We know they'll come for her. They stopped Dameon from killing the boy." A male voice said with a smug attitude.

"I don't wanna stay here they killed my sister! They're gonna pay!" Another male voice exclaimed.

"Calm down Dameon if you rush out there after them they'll kill you. Jewels' brother has found them and is with them. He'll kill you before you can get close to her. Don't worry Emmanuel is out there chasing them." A female voice said laughing a wicked laugh.

"I don't wanna wait why couldn't you send me Chantal?" Dameon asked his blood beginning to boil.

"Because they would've known it was you." Chantal replied looking at the door and the amber eyes staring at them through the bars.

"What have you done to Yusei? Who are you people?" Aki exclaimed.

"Nothing. Jasmine and Dameon were suppose to kill him but a little brat named Jewels and her friend Ryouichi stopped them and killed Jasmine. As for the 2nd question since you aren't going anywhere I'm Chantal, that's Dameon, Crystal and my brother Eric." Chantal said as Dameon ran towards the door, flung it open and grabbed Aki by her hair.

"Stop Dameon if you kill her everything will be ruined." A female said and Aki got a good look at everyone.

The girl that told him to stop was Crystal she had waist length orange hair and dark orange eyes. She seemed pale and fragile. She was wearing a short black skirt and shirt with a small black long sleeved jacket. The girl she had been talking to Chantal had sleek black hair and lifeless black eyes Aki assumed they were black she couldn't tell. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees and it had a split on 1 side that went up to her thigh but was covered by a black rose clip. The boy who was holding her by her hair with a sword in his hand was Dameon. He had light blonde hair almost white and ocean blue eyes, he was lean but had muscles. The finally one was a tall husky man that had to be Eric. He had light gray hair and dark gray eyes. He was big but had muscles to back up his size.

"Please let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" Aki exclaimed as tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"Listen to me Dameon and you listen to me good if you kill her I'll make sure you die painfully and I won't hesitate you know that." Chantal said glaring at him as he let Aki's hair go.

"She's what we need in order to capture Jewels and everyone else. You know if you kill her and Emmanuel doesn't get Jewels he'll kill you." Crystal said helping Aki to her feet and back into the dark room.

"You won't get away with this I'll get out of here. Yusei will come save me!" Aki shouted feeling sick and dizzy.

"Yes we will now shut up or you'll see just how much pain we can inflict on you." Chantal said in a voice so vicious that Aki began sick and blacked out.

*Back at the River*

"The person is getting closer I know for a fact that if we go to the right we might find somewhere to hide. If we go to the left you know that's where they must be." Kaoru said as they ran to the left.

"Yusei try to keep up ok we can't let anything happen to you!" Jewels exclaimed looking back at Yusei.

"You know where we are?" Yusei asked as Jewels shuttered at the thought.

"Yea I'll explain it all later." Jewels said as they kept running until the reached a decrypted or rather seemingly decrypted house and entered.

They didn't realize that the person chasing them had stopped a while ago. Yusei was their primary concern at the moment. The boy in the tree was Emmanuel and he was sitting there with an amused look on his face.

"In due time you will be mine Julianna. 'Til then I'll watch you from afar." Emmanuel said fading back into the darkness of the forest with twisted smile on his face.

*Inside Hideout*

"Ok tell me everything." Yusei said trying to catch his breath as Ryo looked around for flashlights food or anything they could use.

"K this place a few years ago it was overrun by cannibals. The people that took Aki ran that town although they weren't cannibals. Me, Ryo, Alicia, Marigold and Kaoru were sent on a mission to destroy the town. They knew we were coming and captured us...we thought we were dead until the youngest of the 3 Emmanuel saw me and said that he wouldn't kill everyone else if I agreed to be his. I said I would knowing I was lying and I hate that but I almost killed him after we escaped and we destroyed the town. All the cannibals are dead but those 3 survived. They've got Aki I'm sure of it." Jewels said leaning against the wall and sighing.

"If we had been more prepared that wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't be after you now. They're fueled by a lust for revenge but they won't get Jewels without going through me." Kaoru said as he sat on the couch.

"Kao you don't have to worry about me I'm not going down without fight. You and Ryo are the main ones that taught me how to fight I'll be fine." Jewels said smiling and slightly laughing.

"No Jewels he's right they've gotta go through us to get you. I won't let that happen either. I told you it was my mission to protect you as long as I can." Ryo said walking back into the living room.

"Huh he's your servant or something?" Yusei said confused.

"No although he kinda acts that way. When we were little I saved him and he's saved me a lot but he doesn't think it's enough. I was attacked when I was little after following him out into the snow. I found a gun before the guy killed him but he spent months in critical condition. His own family didn't even come visit him once only me...I went and saw him everyday I could even if I had to sneak off. He's been my friend...my brother for 11 years. Kaoru has been my brother and father for 7. Bonds like these are rare and I treasure them so much. Oh I'm sorry I've been talking too much." Jewels said looking at the floor.

"No hearing you say things like that makes me happy. Every word you've said gives me hope that I'll see Aki again in no time. I have faith in you all and I can trust my life to you all especially you Jewels." Yusei said smiling as Jewels hugged him tightly.

"Aw a Hallmark moment." Ryo said sarcastically and snickering.

"Oh shut up we don't need sarcasm what we need is a plan." Jewels said glaring at Ryo and smirking.

"No what you need is rest you've been at this nonstop for 3 days straight since we got the mission." Kaoru said as Jewels sat next to him on the couch.

"You too Yusei and Kaoru. I'll take the 1st watch." Ryo said leaning against the wall by a rectangle window.

Soon Jewels, Yusei, and Kaoru were sleeping but Jewels couldn't completely go to sleep she was somewhat still awake and slowly drifting to sleep. As she laid there on the sofa she slowly drifted off and darkness formed all around her.

*Still unknown location*

Aki had come to a few hours ago. She just sat there in the corner looking at the floor when the door slowly opened.

"Here's some food. I figured you might be hungry." Crystal said sitting a tray down beside Aki with a roll, some vegetables and some type of meat.

Crystal gave Aki a glass of water but Aki sat there not touching anything. She just held her head down praying someone would come save her soon.

"Please...please let me go I miss Yusei." Aki said her voice breaking as she looked up at Crystal.

"I can't I wish I could but I can't. Listen I know Jewels and Ryo and I bet they're looking for you right now. If you wanna know how I'm so sure they're my friends it seems like I betrayed them years ago but it's all an act. I'm still on their side but I can't do anything on my own. These people are just too strong." Crystal said getting up and leaving.

Aki just sat there crying. The tears stung as they slid down her pale cheeks. The moonlight shined into the cell and the only thing visible of Aki were the crystal tears that fell to the ground.

A/N- An update for this is finally done. We are so so so so so so so sorry for no updating sooner.

Christina: Yea and it only took us a month.

Me- Must you say that it makes me feel like a terrible writer.

Christina: Sorry but you're terrific don't start doubting yourself. I mean look at Sealed Fate: Destruction or Love it's so awesome.

Me- You're just saying that because I feel depressed after that comment.

Christina: No I'm not. If you read this please review and tell her she's not terrible. Last time something like this happened she didn't write anything for 2 months (it was before she made a Fanfiction Account but still). I'm sure everyone that's reading Sealed Fate: Destruction or Love wants to know what happens in the remaining chapters. She has it planned to be 15 I think each 1 more intense than the 1st. So please review please.


	4. Chapter 4

The Moonlight

_Disclaimer-__ I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot and my Ocs. I'm finally posting this again._

_Me- We're making good progress with this story as well as my other 2._

_Christina: Yup thanks 2 the ppl who reviewed I was scared she was gonna stop._

_Me- If I did it woulda been ur fault._

_Christina: Now that made me sad._

_Me- Here's a lollipop _

_Christina: Yay! Is it cherry?_

_Me- (rolls eyes) yes...(thinking) gonna go crazy if I have to deal w/ this...shoulda let Kristen help._

_Christina: Yay and that thought is mean._

_Me- Anyway getting to the story (thinking) runaway when finished w/ this chapter._

_Summary- _It's daybreak and Jewels has already gone out scouting the area to find any traces of where Aki could be. Yusei is impatient to get out there and find his wife. Then Yusei and Jewels get into an argument and Jewels leaves. They aren't alone when night falls who is watching them? Is it curtains for Jewels or do they have an ally? Will Aki survive another night at the hands of Chantal and the others?

Jewels was the 1st one up and out the door. She slipped past Kaoru and silently headed for Yusei's house. She stopped about 4 yards and looked around it was then that she saw a shadow in the window upstairs and left as fast as she could hoping she hadn't been seen by whoever it was.

"This isn't good I just hop whoever it was didn't see me. There's gotta be some type of trail left from the kidnapping." Jewels thought as she looked around the destroyed battlefield.

The trees were broken, charred and some were uprooted and 17 yards away from where they originally were. Jewels could see blood although the ground was charred too. She could smell it in the air even if it was very faint.

"Well it had to be Eric. He's the only one that never leaves a trace when he kidnaps someone...I should get back before they realize I'm gone." Jewels thought as she watched the sky begin to change from purple to red, orange, yellow, light blue and still had slight traces of purple.

Jewels began to slowly walk back when she noticed a grave. There was a cross made of chunks of wood from broken trees. It was small and had an amethyst necklace. She realized it was Jasmine and that Dameon was still alive.

"Such a sweet and innocent girl if only you hadn't gotten into this life then you would've lived happy. I'm sorry I never expected this to happen but you wouldn't see otherwise this is the life we live. Kill or be killed and the stars weren't on your side that night. Your brother will be after me for sure but here's something to show I'm truly sorry." Jewels whispered taking off a red heart necklace and laying it on the grave as well as a black rose she made materialize out of thin air.

15 minutes later- "Where have you been?" Kaoru asked as Jewels opened the door and walked in.

"I was checking to see if there were any clues left as to where they could've took Aki. However, Eric didn't leave any clues like usual so we're still at square 1." Jewels said as Ryo gave her a glass of water.

"Maybe if you sent Emmanuel a note he'd tell us where they were so he could have you." Ryo said laughing as Jewels rolled her eyes.

"Say that again and I'll use you as bait. That'll work better 'cause Dameon wants to kill you more than me after the 1st incident or should I let Crystal do that she likes you after all." Jewels said smirking as a cartoon teardrop fell down Ryo's head.

"Oh curve ball. Never mind." Ryo said sighing.

"Thought so. Yusei did they tell you anything when they kidnapped Aki. Did they give you any clues?" Jewels asked looking at Yusei who was staring at the floor.

"No none...just that they were going to kill me and I'd never see Aki again." Yusei said his depression showing.

"Well we're going to get her back no matter what. We should work on the plan now." Kaoru said as Yusei looked up at him.

"Oh yea and you're a terrible guard I walked right past you and you didn't stop me." Jewels said as she looked at Kaoru.

"I knew what you were doing and I've learned that there's no point in stopping you 'cause you'll do whatever you want to regardless of what I tell you." Kaoru said shaking his head.

"I know I should listen but I just can't." Jewels said smirking as Ryo laughed.

"Even if you could listen you'd still do what you want anyway." Ryo said still slightly laughing.

"I know so how are we going to attack or are we just gonna sit here and laugh at my mistakes and imperfections?" Jewels said getting irritated.

"There really is no plan just stop them from finding the Hikari no tenshi." Ryo said as Jewels hit him.

"You idiot that is a plan!" Jewels exclaimed.

"Not really and hit me again if you want to but that's gonna start a war." Ryo said smirking as Jewels rolled up a piece of paper.

"Stop it right now. You both are 16 I shouldn't have to baby-sit either one of you." Kaoru said standing up.

"Fine. If Ryo didn't start anything there wouldn't be anything." Jewels said rolling her eyes.

"Not going to comment back. I'm more mature than that." Ryo said folding his arms.

"Oh really then why do you still wear Looney Tunes boxers?" Jewels asked laughing.

"That one time and you won't let it go." Ryo said as Kaoru shook his head.

"Jewels as...funny as that is do I need to tell him and Yusei what you did when you were little and you dressed yourself?" Kaoru asked as Jewels stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't dare." Jewels said looking at Kaoru.

"Oh I dare my little sister. I dare." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Fine...sorry Ryo." Jewels said looking away from him.

"Apology not accepted Star." Ryo said laughing.

"You two I swear...Yusei how old are you?" Kaoru asked wondering why those two never acted their age.

"I'm 18." Yusei replied plainly.

"See you two are 16 and not very far behind him but he's more mature than either of you." Kaoru said trying to prove a point.

"I only act this way because of Ryo." Jewels said bluntly as Ryo glared at her.

"Oh really then why did you kiss me and say "please Ryo please don't leave me" 2 winters ago?" Ryo asked as Jewels began blushing.

"I was caught up in everything that was happening and I was afraid you would die." Jewels said trying to hide her blush.

"Sure I know you're in love with me stop acting like you aren't." Ryo said walking over to Jewels and kissed her cheek.

"Stop deluding yourself. You love me." Jewels said as Kaoru stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Yusei asked staring at both of them.

"To patrol the area and find some food. There are berries and I know how to kill and clean animals." Ryo said as Yusei looked confused.

"We can't go back to your house and get food. Someone is there guarding it I saw a shadow in the window when I looked all over the area for clues. I doubt whoever it was saw me but better safe than sorry." Jewels said looking at Yusei.

"Have fun baby-sitting." Ryo said laughing as he and Kaoru disappeared.

"Bastard." Jewels muttered under her breath.

45 minutes later- "We should go see if the person you saw in my house is still there. He may know where Aki is." Yusei said finally saying something instead of staring at the floor.

"No it's to dangerous it could be a trap to capture us. They're stronger than they look." Jewels said looking out the window.

"If you don't try then how will you know?" Yusei asked standing up from his seat on the sofa.

"I've fought them before they're more powerful than you know." Jewels said getting irritated.

"You're suppose to be helping me but you won't try. What am I suppose to do sit here while my wife is out there somewhere with strangers who could kill her!" Yusei exclaimed as Jewels clenched her fists.

"Look you aren't going to talk to me like that! We're risking everything to protect you right now! We don't know where she is or how much stronger these people are now! If you want to go out there looking for her and get killed then fine! See if I care or stop you!" Jewels exclaimed getting up and storming out of the house leaving Yusei speechless.

25 minutes later- "We're back!" Ryo exclaimed opening the door only to see Yusei sitting on the floor.

"Where's Jewels?" Kaoru asked sitting a bucket of water down.

"She left. We argued she got angry and left." Yusei said sighing.

"That sounds like her...and the sun is setting I should go get her." Ryo said sitting a bag full of berries down.

*Somewhere in a tree*

"Why is this so complicated? Why do I feel like this?" Jewels questioned herself as she stood on a branch on the right side of a tall tree she had let her hair down for the wind to blow.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be home?" Ryo asked appearing on the left side of the tree.

Jewels slightly turned her head to see him and began leaning against the tree.

"Yea I could say the same about you." Jewels said blowing stray hair out of her face.

"I heard what happened today." Ryo said trying to calm Jewels down.

"Yea I'm sure you did." Jewels said rolling her eyes.

There was a silent pause between the 2 where neither of them knew what to say or do next. Jewels just stay leaning against the tree letting the wind blow her hair. Ryo looked over his shoulder towards Jewels and couldn't believe she was hurt like this.

"I'm not staying much longer but I have a question." Jewels said deciding she should break the silence.

"What?" Ryo replied slightly shocked Jewels was asking him a question.

"How far?" Jewels asked looking up at the sky.

"How far what?" Ryo asked confused.

"How far would you go to protect the ones you loved...the ones you cared about?" Jewels asked as the moon illuminated her eyes.

"I'd go as far as I could but that's not up to me." Ryo said looking over at Jewels.

"What do you mean?" Jewels asked turning her head slightly to see Ryo out of the corner of her eye.

"It's your choice. You won't let him die it's just not who you are but you'll find that out soon enough." Ryo said disappearing in a gust of wind leaving Jewels to think alone.

"Ha maybe you're right Ryo...or maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Jewels whispers as everything goes dark and she disappears.

*Back at Yusei's House*

"Ha I guess they were smart for not coming back. Although I wish Julianna did come I wanna have fun." Emmanuel said whining.

Emmanuel sat on the edge of the sofa staring at Aki who was on the floor tied up in rope and desperately trying to break free. She had never seen him but knew who he was he had blonde hair and light amber eyes. He had muscles that could be seen through his t-shirt but despite that he was acting like a child.

"Oh shut up Emmanuel! If you want her so bad go find her!" Crystal shouted clenching her fist.

"Knock it off you two! We aren't attacking them 'cause that's what they want that little girl is more devious than anyone gives her credit and she's probably already set a trap around wherever they are." Chantal said sitting on the other couch glaring at them.

"You all are suppose to be smart. I can't tell you have me tied up and separated from my husband but you can't stop a child." Aki muttered as she was snatched up off the ground.

"What did you just say?" Chantal exclaimed furious.

"Chantal let her go. I'll handle her...a private talk will fix her smart mouth." Emmanuel said his amber eyes growing more and more devious as the seconds ticked.

"No you both leave her alone. You said it yourself that we need her and Emmanuel...Jewels won't be willing to trade for her if you rape her." Crystal said grabbing Aki from Chantal whose death grip left a bruise on her.

"She'll be a toy for me Jewels will be my slave...mine to do with as I please." Emmanuel said laughing an evil laugh that made Aki cringe.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?" Dameon asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh come on I'm not that evil." Crystal said leading Aki to the stairs.

"You betrayed Jewels and tried to kill Alicia that's evil." Chantal said looking over to her.

"You do what you have to." Crystal said as she and Aki headed for the bathroom.

"Why can't I escape from up here?" Aki questioned as Crystal ran water.

"They'll never believe you got away from me no matter what I say." Crystal said checking the water as she turned away from Aki.

"I suppose you're right do you think Yusei is alright?" Aki asked as Crystal slowly nodded her head.

"Yes Jewels isn't giving up or giving in that easily. I promise We'll get you two back together. Her sister Alicia is out there somewhere...she and Kaoru are never to far away from Jewels and Ryouichi. Go on and take a bath I'll be outside getting some medicine for that bruise." Crystal said beginning to leave.

"Crystal." Aki said as Crystal turned around.

"Hm?" Crystal asked looking back at Aki.

"Thank you." Aki said smiling as Crystal nodded again and left.

"She's so nice. I hope nothing bad happens to her." Aki thought as she let the hot water soak her body and everything began to go black.

*Back at the hideout*

"You finally came back. That was longer than I expected. I've got the 1st watch tonight just get some rest and clear your mind alright Jewels." Kaoru said hugging Jewels and kissing her forehead.

"K thanks Kaoru." Jewels said hugging him back as she went over to the couch.

Ryo had agreed to give her the couch and he'd sleep in the reclining chair next to her. She was behind Kaoru who sat by the window and Yusei was across from her on the other couch. She stared at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Why is this so complicated? Why does he make me feel like this? Why doesn't he remember me? Why am I in so much pain because he's hurt?" Jewels questioned as she slowly drifted to sleep as the moonlight shined everywhere.

About 300 yards away a figure is resting for the night as the moonlight begins to shine from behind clouds. Her brown hair is revealed as well as her chocolate eyes. She's smiling and looking at the sky as she moves closer into the shadows.

"Jewels...I'm going to find you before they do. You better be ready." She whispers as she falls asleep.

A/N- This chapt iz done. A new character has been introduced. Is this Alicia or a new enemy looking for Jewels? Things are about to heat up and it could spell doom for Jewels. Is Crystal as innocent as she claims or is this all a trick?

Me- This chapt iz done...I hate skool. It drains my creativity.

Christina: Aww so no more Fanfiction?

Me- Are you crazy?  
Christina: You're the one who's crazy.

Me- Which reminds me (runs away as fast as possible)

Christina: Hey! Maria come back we aren't done yet!

Me-...

Christina: Well R&R please I have to go catch Maria. Love you all bye ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Red Tears

_Disclaimer-__ I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot and my Ocs. I'm finally posting this again._

_Me- This story is almost done. About 5 more chapters I think._

_Christina: Why does Kristen get to help with the other Yugioh 5ds story?_

_Me- You didn't want her helping with this one._

_Christina: It's not fair you wouldn't let me help with it._

_Me- Technically she's not really helping. She's just keeping track of the chapters. Me and Mari are doing all the hard work._

_Christina: Still not fair._

_Me- Shut up now I will not sit here and listen to you complain._

_Christina: You're mean. I'm getting a substitute. (walks out room angry)_

_Me- Who?_

_Christina: Bye (pushes someone into room)_

_Me- Works for me. What's up Matt. (hugs cousin)_

_Matt- Nothin' really. What's her deal?_

_Me- Angry Kristen is helping with another story._

_Matt- Why didn't I see that coming._

_Me- Don't know let's start the story._

_Matt- Fine with me. What's up people! I'm Matt I'll be helping my cousin for a while so enjoy the story. _

_Me- Excellent!_

Summary- Someone has found Jewels and the others. Are they here to help or to hurt? Everyone has left Crystal to watch Aki. This is the opportunity they both have been waiting on. Will Crystal help Aki get away or will they both die? A fight is about to ensue and everything becomes deadly fast. Will Jewels secret be uncovered? Will they get Aki or will they all die?

"Someone's out there. Jewels wake up." Ryo said as Jewels' eyes snapped open.

"Not now. How could they have possibly found us?" Jewels questioned as she saw Yusei move.

"Wait where's Kaoru?" Ryo said looking around.

"Maybe it's him but we should still be cautious." Ryo said as Jewels sat up and reached in her bag for her gun.

"Cautious my ass. Stay here." Jewels said getting up and walking straight for the door.

She kicked the door open and aimed the gun directly at the person as the sun began to break through the clouds. Jewels kept a tight grip on the gun as she slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" Jewels asked still aiming the gun directly at the person.

"So you'd shoot your own sister Star." The person replied and then Jewels realized who it was.

"Alicia! How did you find us?" Jewels asked as she ran off the porch and towards her sister.

"Easy I found your brother this morning while he was getting water and he told me where to find you. Nice welcome by the way very comforting." Alicia said hugging Jewels as Ryo walked to the door.

"Alicia? Well we're 1 person stronger now." Ryo said leaning against the door frame.

"Where's Kaoru?" Jewels asked looking around.

"He's coming. Where's this Yusei person I've heard so much about?" Alicia asked looking at the house.

"He's inside. I think he's still asleep which in our case had you been an enemy we'd be dead." Jewels said as they walked towards the house.

"He doesn't remember you huh." Alicia asked as they reached the house.

"No he doesn't and I don't know why that hurts me." Jewels said slightly pouting.

"Well that's because you..." Alicia said before Jewels interrupted her.

"Yea I know Kaoru needs space." Jewels said looking towards Yusei who was sitting up and staring at them.

"Yusei this is Alicia. She's my sister." Jewels said introducing them.

"Hi." Yusei replied plainly staring at the brown-eyed girl.

"Have you guys made any progress finding his wife?" Alicia asked as Jewels shook her head no.

"Yea those two got into an argument and Jewels left." Ryo said looking inside the house.

"I said with finding his wife not general and that's not progress." Alicia said glaring at Ryo.

"Told you he's an idiot. How he's the best ninja for the guys is unknown." Jewels said folding her arms.

"No one knows how you're the best for the girls." Ryo said trying to make a rebuttal.

"Well 1 I'm smarter than you, 2 I'm faster, 3 I'm stronger, 4 I have abilities that most people will never have and 5 I'm flat out awesome." Jewels said laughing.

"And modest don't forget that." Ryo said as Jewels sarcastically laughed.

"Well she's right about all of those things and she was joking about 5 she doesn't brag." Alicia said laughing.

"So no one's dead are they?" Kaoru asked as he walked through the door with water.

"No although Jewels had me scared when she came out there with a gun." Alicia said walking over to Kaoru.

"Ryo woke me up and I was pissed so I didn't care what anyone said I was gonna shoot." Jewels said sitting down on the couch.

"So we're going to save Aki." Ryo said plainly.

"Tomorrow...we need to make an assessment of how strong they are right now. While we're at it try and take some of them out." Alicia said looking at Jewels and Ryo.

"That's our department mine more so than yours." Jewels said looking at Ryo.

"What about me?" Yusei asked staring at Jewels.

"You're staying here until tomorrow. You'll help us then when we assess if we can attack." Ryo said leaning against the couch.

"Fine..." Yusei said looking at the floor.

*Yusei and Aki's home*

"I'm tired of waiting. I want my wife now." Emmanuel said throwing daggers at the wall.

"She's not your wife. If she was you 2 wouldn't be fighting you idiot." Crystal said as she combed Aki's hair.

"Yes she is. She swore to it years ago. If I can't have her I'll kill her." Emmanuel said cutting his arm and watching his skin turn red before blood started making a trail on his arm that led to drops falling on the floor.

"If I know Jewels right as much as you've told me about her she'd never fall in love with him. He's a psychopath and an idiot." Aki said as Emmanuel glared at her.

"Oh really and how's your marriage holding up. You've been here for 3 or 4 days probably longer and your husband hasn't come to save you. He was scared to die if I recall Dameon telling it right." Emmanuel said as he threw a dagger at the couch.

"Emmanuel...stop now." Chantal said walking down the stairs.

"Fine but she's mine." Emmanuel said putting up the daggers.

"Who?" Crystal asked as she put Aki's hair in a bun.

"Jewels...I'll get her. Maybe we could make a trade." Emmanuel said looking at Chantal.

"Maybe...I'll consider it." Chantal said going to the kitchen.

*Back at Jewels' hideout*

"So that's what we'll do." Alicia said as she finished explaining a plan I will not reiterate.

"That's better than Ryo's plan for sure." Jewels said laughing.

"Oh shut up." Ryo said punching Jewels.

"Don't start with me. I'll knock you out and you know that." Jewels said staring at Ryo.

"You 2 won't stop for anything." Yusei said slightly laughing.

"He starts it. I finish it." Jewels said punching Ryo for rolling his eyes.

"It's on now." Ryo said as Kaoru separated both of them.

"No it's not. We've got work to do." Kaoru said looking at both of them (even though he can't see).

"Fine...just wait until this is over." Ryo said looking at Jewels.

"It'll end the same way it always does with me winning." Jewels said kissing Ryo's cheek.

"Ew stop that." Ryo said wiping his face.

"Just be lucky some girl is willing to kiss you. You don't come off as the cuddly or kissable type." Alicia said as Jewels started laughing like crazy.

"Hahahaha she so got you." Jewels said falling to her knees laughing hysterically.

"This could take a while." Kaoru said as a teardrop fell.

"I'm fine. I'm good. It's almost nightfall let's go." Jewels said getting up and drying her eyes.

*Yusei and Aki's House*

"Crystal we're going out to look for them. You're watching the girl." Dameon said as he was the last one to walk out the door.

Aki and Crystal sat there about 20 minutes in silence. Aki contemplating the chances of escaping leaving and Crystal contemplating the odds of helping Aki escape.

"Bye now Alicia should've found Jewels and they should be looking for you. You have a chance to escape let's take it." Crystal said standing up.

"What? They'll kill you if I leave." Aki said as she grabbed Crystal's arm.

"It'll be worth it if they do. I mean you get back to Yusei it'll make me sacrificing my life worth it. You told me how you wish you could reunite with him. Well you'll never know if you can fly until you spread your wings. In this case you'll never know unless you try." Crystal said standing up and taking Aki's hand.

"I hope you don't die." Aki said as they headed for the back door.

"It's the life we live. Kill or be killed. We're all told that when we join for whatever reasons we have. If anyone kills me I'd be happy it was Jewels or Ryouichi...they deserve the comfort I suppose." Crystal said as they disappeared into the night.

*Near the River*

"We're close all we have to do is keep straight ahead until we get to the bend. I hope Aki's still alive." Jewels said as she led her team upstream.

"She will be they won't kill her that easily. They want you after all." Alicia said as they stopped for a few moments.

"Something wrong Jewels?" Ryo asked as Jewels looked at the ground.

"Yea...someone's gonna die. I just saw a glimpse of the future. I was crying saying I'm sorry. I don't know who it was. I'm not so sure I wanna do this anymore." Jewels said starting to shake.

"It'll be fine. If one of us dies as along as Aki is saved it won't matter." Kaoru said hugging Jewels but she pushed away.

"It'll matter to me. I'm tired of people I love dying. Most of the time they die it's because of me. I can't take it anymore. One of them is the Yami no tenshi* and can kill the Hikari no tenshi* if they find him or her. If it's Aki then who knows." Jewels said as a tear fell.

"Well we can't give up now come on we gotta keep going." Ryo said kissing Jewels cheek and kissing another falling tear away.

"T-Thanks I guess." Jewels said looking up at Ryo.

*Somewhere headed towards the lake (Aki and Crystal)

"Come on we aren't that far now." Crystal said as they were reaching the end of the clearing.

"Going somewhere Crystal." Emmanuel said appearing in front of Aki and Crystal with a sword drawn.

"It looks like you were trying to escape." Dameon said appearing behind them.

"I know what's right and wrong. I have morals." Crystal said before Emmanuel slapped her.

"You know I liked you. I could imagine how much fun we'd have if you were mine but if you're going to do this then you've gotta die." Dameon said attacking Crystal but she deflected the attack.

*Back at the River*

"Someone's fighting. I can feel the energy." Kaoru said as Jewels bolted towards that direction.

"Hang on Aki we're coming." Jewels thought as she ran as fast as she could swords drawn and ready to draw blood if necessary.

*****Back on the Forest Path*

"Why are we fighting? Can't you 2 just help me?" Crystal asked as she did her best to block attacks from both boys.

"No you're confused. You're still on their side which makes you a traitor." Dameon said as he made a gash in Crystal's arm.

"You're dead darling." Emmanuel said as he raised his sword and Dameon pinned Crystal.

"Oh no you don't!" Jewels exclaimed hitting Emmanuel in his side sending him careening into a tree and Ryo did the same with Dameon.

"So we saved Crystal. What happened did you 2 get impatient waiting on us and decide to take out your own people?" Ryo said looking at Crystal and then noticed Aki.

"She's a traitor. Not one of us." Emmanuel said getting up and staring at Jewels with a maniacal smile.

"I've always been on your side. Kaoru and Alicia never told you 2 that I was doing undercover work. I'm sorry its taken so long for you 2 to find out the truth." Crystal said standing up as blood fell to the ground.

"You were on our side all this time?" Jewels asked hugging Crystal and not paying any attention to Emmanuel or Dameon.

"Yes Star I could never betray you all." Crystal said hugging her back careful not to get blood on her.

"I can't believe this." Ryo said smiling in disbelief.

"Me either but I guess it's true." Jewels said as her back was still to Emmanuel.

"Look out!" Crystal said as she pushed Jewels out the way and a sword pierced her abdomen hitting her heart in the center.

"No!" Jewels exclaimed as Ryo hit Emmanuel sending him careening back into the same tree with a bloody sword.

"Good riddance traitor." Emmanuel said struggling to get up again.

"No Crystal! Why'd you do that?" Jewels questioned crying.

"I couldn't let you die Star. You're greater than you know...stronger. I have faith in you." Crystal said touching Jewels cheek.

"No don't die! I'm sorry so sorry! I've thought the worst of you for years and now I know the truth. You can't let go yet. Please don't I'm sorry...don't leave." Jewels said as her heart was breaking.

"It's ok Star just get Aki and go that'll...make this worth it. Just know...I love you...and I'm sorry. I have faith...in...you." Crystal said as she closed her eyes and her heart stopped.

"Now that she's gone and they've come out we can kill them." Chantal said appearing behind Aki and grabbing her.

"You...killed her...Crystal. She's...gone. You're gonna pay!" Jewels shouted her anger boiling over.

Everyone stood there not moving as Jewels clenched her fist and she felt something she had never felt before. The next thing anyone knew Jewels had moved and she was attacking Emmanuel.

"You bastard! You killed her! You're all gonna pay!" Jewels exclaimed as she kept punching until she sent him careening into trees and made them come out of the ground roots and all.

"Her eyes are pure crimson red! She's the Hikari no tenshi*!" Chantal exclaimed as Ryo grabbed Jewels who was about to go for her.

"No Jewels you can't! Calm down if you attack you're gonna kill Aki!" Ryo exclaimed struggling to hold Jewels in place.

"Let's go. Eric get Emmanuel...when he comes to he's gonna like the news." Chantal said as they disappeared.

"Let me go!" Jewels said crying and thrashing to get away.

"No Jewels calm down. I'm sorry it hurts! I'm sorry Crystal is gone! I'm sorry Yusei doesn't remember you but you can't kill everyone it won't help! Killing them won't bring the memories back it won't make the pain stop it'll only make it worse!" Ryo exclaimed as Jewels stopped and stood there crying.

"Her tears are blood red!" Alicia exclaimed as she saw the red tears hitting the ground.

"Wait Chantal said you're the Hikari no tenshi. Its been you this whole time." Kaoru said shocked.

"It doesn't matter Crystal's gone." Jewels said as Ryo let her go and she walked back over to the body.

"Let's bury her. She deserves it." Kaoru said hugging Jewels as she continued to cry.

"You taught me everything I know...everything about justice, truth, honor, even love. This world is kill or be killed...I wish it were me. I shoulda known that you would never betray us this should be me not you." Jewels said as she stared at the cross trying not to cry.

"Now what? They've got Aki...and now know who the Hikari no tenshi is." Ryo said as Jewels stood beside him.

"Fight until our last breath...for Crystal. She risked everything to try and get Aki to us. It's the least we can do." Jewels said turning to walk away.

They walked away in silence as Jewels looked at the sky and thought about the future.

"One of them is the Yami no tenshi. They have Aki and now know who I am. Come hell or high water I'm going to save you Aki. You can bet my life on it.

A/N- Such a sad ending. I wish it didn't have to be this way but Crystal lived her life good.

Me- You might think I'm crazy but I had a dream that this chapt played out like this.

Matt- Really? That's not crazy remember my school dream.

Me- Matt you actually went to school in your boxers and t-shirt it's in this year's yearbook. I saw it since I'm helping with it.

Matt- Are you serious?

Me- Yes sorry everyone's gonna see it.

Matt- That sucks.

Me- Yea but I like this week 'cause of the snow we haven't gone to school and then we're out Monday.

Matt- And your B-Day iz close awesome party time!

Me- Definitely I can't wait!

Matt- Well R&R people thanks so very much peace we're out.

Me- I think I'm going to like working with my cousin for a while. Bye love you all.

Hikari no tenshi- Angel of Light

_Yami no tenshi- Angel of Darkness_


	6. Chapter 6

Escape: Rescue Aki!

_Disclaimer-__ I don't own Yugioh 5ds I do however own the plot and my Ocs. I'm finally posting this again._

_Me- Now for chapt 6._

_Matt- Why can't I read chapt 9 of Sealed Fate: Destruction or Love?_

_Me- Because it's not fair to the ppl that read it every week when I update._

_Matt- Oh yea...I've already told you Happy Birthday right._

_Me- About a thousand times today_

_Matt- Well today is special and out of all the cousins we hang out w/ you're the youngest_

_Me- Must you tell the readers that_

_Matt- Yes because I'm older than you by 2 years I do believe_

_Me- You're 17 I'm..._

_Matt- 16 stop trying to hide your age. I'll be 18 this year in the fall that's actually 2 yrs and some months I do believe._

_Me- While I do the math start the story._

_Matt- Ok...so what's up ppl! I'm still here helping my cousin. Enjoy the story! Maria will kill me for telling you this but Jewels goes a little homicidal in this chapt and Maria has to wear a dress tonight for her B-Day dinner but she doesn't know it yet._

_Me- (In another room) What are you telling the ppl Matt?_

_Matt- Nothing! Enjoy the story! Oh yea-warning Jewels and everyone else cusses a lot later in this chapter._

Summary- Crystal has been killed trying to help Aki. Jewels secret that she's the Hikari no tenshi is out. One person on the other side is the Yami no tenshi out to kill her. What will happen? Is this curtains for Jewels and everyone she loves? Does Jewels have more secrets that she's not telling anyone? Will Jewels or Aki make the ultimate sacrifice?

"I can't believe it! It's all my fault!" Jewels exclaimed as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"It's not your fault Star. Crystal did what she could to help. She didn't die in vain we're going to avenge her remember." Ryo said holding her.

"Everything will be ok." Kaoru said looking over to Jewels. He hates it when she cries.

"Yea Julie everything will be fine soon." Alicia said looking out the window.

"Julie? Why does that name sound familiar?" Yusei thought as he watched the crying girl.

"We're still attacking tonight right? Or are we going to wait until she's calm?" Ryo asked as Jewels began to dry her eyes.

"That depends...do you think you're up for it Jewels?" Alicia asked as Jewels stared at the floor.

"Yea...I want blood." Jewels said still looking at the floor.

"She's pissed...we're dead." Ryo said getting up from the couch and running behind it pretending to hide.

"Very funny Ryo if I wanted to kill you I woulda done it a long time ago." Jewels said slightly looking at Yusei.

"Who are you? Why do I remember that name?" Yusei continued to question staring at Jewels.

"Are you ok you've been staring?" Jewels asked staring back at Yusei.

"I'm fine...sorry." Yusei said looking away.

"I think I'm going to go out and clear my head." Jewels said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Don't get captured and be back before sunset ok." Kaoru said turning around as Jewels nodded her head.

*Back at Yusei and Aki's house*

"So Jewels is the Hikari no tenshi. I never woulda thought I'd be the one that has to kill my lover." Emmanuel said looking at the bruises Jewels left all over his arms and abdomen.

"Yea and she's pissed so I know for a fact she's not willing to talk about a trade." Chantal said looking over to Aki who was chained.

"All I need to do is kill her or have a child. The child option is much better then evil wins permanently." Emmanuel said as he laid back in a reclining chair.

"Good luck with that. You killed Crystal, she kicked your ass, and she hates you even more now. The only way you're going to win is if you kill her and you can't even do that." Aki said glaring at Emmanuel.

"We chained you up but didn't cover your mouth. Maybe we should just kill her and dump her body somewhere so Jewels will come here after she finds it. This girl is more trouble than she's worth." Emmanuel said pulling out a knife.

*Somewhere outside of Yusei and Aki's house*

"Kill her if you want. I'll come in that house hell bent and pulling the trigger on this gun without a 2nd thought." Jewels said watching them with every intent to kill.

Little did she know in all of her anger and fury that Eric was watching her from the 2nd story window. He could only see her shadow however and nothing more so he didn't know who he was watching. He just knew they had to be eliminated.

*Back at Jewels' Hideout*

"She would've come back by now right?" Ryo asked looking over to Kaoru.

"No she's really hurt so she'd be out there a while." Kaoru replied looking at Yusei.

"You don't think she went to the house do you?" Yusei asked as Alicia gasped.

"She must've! When Jewels is upset whoever caused it usually dies! Or in this case whoever she can get her hands on!" Alicia exclaimed standing up.

"We can't go after her." Kaoru said as Ryo looked confused.

"Why not? We've done it before." Ryo said as Kaoru shook his head.

"No this situation is more severe than before. If we expose her then it's a chance that whoever goes after her will get her killed...as well as themselves." Kaoru replied.

*Back inside Yusei and Aki's house*

"No you saw her powers go off when you killed Crystal. Kill her and even you may not be able to stop her." Eric said walking down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chantal asked watching Eric walk towards the door.

"There's someone out there watching the house." Eric said looking back.

"I'll go I bet it's one of them trying to spy." Emmanuel said as Eric shook his head.

"No it could just be another human. Another person we could use as a hostage against them. I'll go." Eric said walking out of the door.

*Somewhere in the shadows*

"That's right Eric come on let's play." Jewels said disappearing into the shadows.

Jewels ran to the right pretending she didn't know that she was being followed. She knew exactly how far she had to go so no one would know there was a fight. The area was clear and grassy. There were trees but they were 30 yards off and wrapped around the area like a crescent moon.

"So Emmanuel was right we did have a spy." Eric said as he came out of the shadows.

"I wasn't spying I was trying to lure one of you idiots out of hiding. You fell for my trap you idiot." Jewels said drawing her sword.

"Oh really well you're all alone everyone deserted you." Eric said smiling smugly.

"No they didn't I doubt they know I'm here. I set this up on my own." Jewels said as her eyes stared to change colors.

"You're a real pain. We captured you once and you got away. You won't escape a 2nd time...I'm sure Emmanuel will be happy to see you again. Especially when I bring you to him." Eric said as Jewels started laughing evilly.

"Who said anything about you leaving alive. You're the poor idiot I'm going to kill so that the rest of them know not to fuck with me." Jewels said as she disappeared and appeared behind Eric.

Her sword went straight into his neck as blood began to trickle Eric fell face down in the grass.

"Not so big and strong now are we." Jewels said taunting Eric as she lifted his head up so he could see her.

"Kill me if you want but Emmanuel will kill you. Darkness will win and the only savior of this world will die." Eric said as Jewels stabbed him.

She continued to stab and mutilate his body as blood splashed on her. She didn't stop until her anger subsided by then there was blood staining her clothing, the area the body was in and about 7ft away. She couldn't believe her anger had gotten the best of her.

"Well looks like certain people bring me to the brink of insanity. Well time to show I honestly mean business. If none of you had been crazy or tried to kill us and everyone else me and Emmanuel probably woulda made a decent couple." Jewels said dragging Eric's mutilated body into the shadows.

*Back at Yusei and Aki's house*

"There your body goes here and I leave." Jewels said as she threw a rock at the living room window and disappearing.

"Huh what the hell?" Chantal said walking over to the busted window.

"What is it?" Emmanuel asked as Chantal screamed.

"E-Eric! Oh no!" Chantal exclaimed rushing out of the door.

"This is Jewels doing. I know it." Emmanuel said walking out of the door towards the body.

"She's gonna pay for this! She's dead Emmanuel do you hear me dead!" Chantal exclaimed as Emmanuel slapped her.

"Calm down if you go after her she may kill you. We're making that trade...if she doesn't accept that girl in there is dying tonight." Emmanuel said as his eyes started darkening to black.

*Back at Jewels' Hideout*

"You're covered in blood!" Alicia exclaimed rushing over to Jewels.

"It's not mine. I killed Eric. I let them know that they picked the wrong girl to fuck with." Jewels said taking off her jacket.

"Change your clothes in the bathroom or another room. I don't need to see you walking around half naked." Ryo said looking away.

"Weird you're a boy right? Usually boys want to see girls that way...especially if it's me taking off clothing." Jewels said as Ryo shook his head.

"I'm a boy not a pervert." Ryo said as Jewels laughed.

"Whatever you say." Jewels said walking to the bathroom.

*15 minutes later*

"This isn't good. She killed him...she must've made it known...left the body where they'd find it. They'll want to kill her for this for sure." Alicia said looking over to Kaoru.

"We're in for one hell of a night." Kaoru said as a window shattered followed by gun fire.

Jewels ran out of the bathroom half dressed firing her gun. She froze when she saw the rock and note. She walked up to window and saw whoever it was had disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Yusei asked looking up from the floor.

"Jewels is in here half naked except for her jeans and bra firing a gun at someone that was probably long gone." Ryo said standing up.

"It's better than ducking like you did and don't lie and say you don't like me being in here like this. I'll be back in 2 minutes to see the note" Jewels said walking back towards the bathroom.

"Whatever...and quite trying to give people nose bleeds!" Ryo exclaimed.

"You really are a pervert!" Jewels exclaimed slightly laughing.

"No I'm not. Here's the note." Ryo said handing it to Jewels.

"It's written in blood...this isn't good. We can't wait 'til night we've gotta go now." Jewels said looking at the note again.

"Read it out loud. Some of us are blind ya know." Kaoru said trying to break the tension.

(A/N-Chantal voice over as Jewels reads kinda like in tv eps and movies)

"You think you're so clever. You just dug your grave. Come to the girl's house before nightfall or we'll kill her. We aren't talking this out. Try and save her and she'll be killed without a 2nd thought. The only option you have left is to make a trade. Jewels for her even though she's already rightfully Emmanuel's. You have until sunset which is only 6 hours away. Make a decision fast. ~Chantal." Jewels said finishing the note.

"What do they mean you're already rightfully his?" Yusei asked as Jewels looked at the floor.

"When they captured us the 1st time I made a plea for them to spare everyone else by keeping me. Emmanuel thought it was a good idea he said I'd be a great wife. When we escaped he caught up with us...he wouldn't let me go. I promised him when I was 16 I'd be his...although I was lying. Somehow they found out about our mission and you 2 fit in with this whole situation perfectly. They knew I wouldn't say no to rescuing Aki...this is Emmanuel's way of finally getting what he wants...me. I'm so sorry Yusei." Jewels said beginning to break down in tears.

"No don't cry! It's ok really it is." Yusei said rushing over to her.

"He doesn't remember me. This is all my fault. They've won...I deserve this pain I don't deserve his pity or his forgiveness." Jewels thought as she pushed Yusei away and tears hit the floor.

"What are we going to do now? The way I see it we can't save Aki without getting her killed." Ryo said as Jewels walked towards the door.

"There's only 1 thing we can do." Jewels said half whispering as she walked out of the house followed by everyone else.

*Inside Yusei and Aki's House*

"They got the note." Dameon said looking at Chantal.

"Good job Dameon." Chantal said as she pulled out a gun.

"So...what happens now?" Dameon asked looking over to Emmanuel.

"We get Jewels and keep her too." Emmanuel said as Dameon looked shocked.

"I thought this was going to be an honest trade! We give them the girl and get Jewels and make sure she pays for everything she's done!" Dameon said as Chantal stood up.

"Well you're wrong...not that you'll have a say in this. You're dead...we don't need you anymore." Chantal said stabbing Dameon with a needle.

"You lying bitch. I should've known." Dameon said as he slowly closed his eyes.

"To bad you didn't you little idiot." Chantal said laughing.

"No! Stop this just kill me!" Aki screamed as Chantal walked over to her.

"What do you think we're going to do once we get our hands on Jewels." Chantal said lifting Aki's head up.

*Outside Yusei and Aki's House*

"We've got 4 hours left. It feels like an eternity." Jewels said as they stopped at the end of the woods and stared at the house.

"Who woulda thought I'd ever hate to see my own house." Yusei said as the door opened.

"Well well what do we have here." Chantal said as she walked out onto the porch followed by Emmanuel.

"Give us Aki now!" Jewels exclaimed as she stepped forward.

"Still as feisty as ever I see." Emmanuel said smiling a twisted smile.

"Shut up! We want Aki!" Ryo said stepping forward to stand by Jewels.

"Sorry but she's tied up." Chantal said laughing.

"Then there's no trade. If you don't give her to us you don't get me." Jewels said as Emmanuel looked suspicious.

"Like I'll fall for that again dear sweet angel." Emmanuel said laughing.

"I'm not lying this time. Yusei just wants his wife back. If you want me you can have me but Aki's gotta come out 1st." Jewels said walking closer.

"Is that so? I'll be right back." Emmanuel said going into the house, unchaining Aki and forcing her to come out.

*Inside the House*

"You liars...I should've seen this coming. It's not going to happen the way you want it too. A voice said.

*Outside the House*

"Here she is. Now you come to us and no funny business." Emmanuel said pushing Aki towards them as Jewels walked in their direction.

Aki was walking slowly because she was terrified out of her mind. Jewels was almost at the porch when she met Aki and began whispering something to her. In the shadows unbeknownst to everyone someone was waiting for the trade to be almost over.

"You'll be fine Yusei is over there. I'm sorry you had to go through this." Jewels whispered as Aki slowly nodded.

"Aki!" Yusei yelled running in front of Ryo.

"Yusei!" Aki yelled feeling hopeful as Chantal pulled out a gun and Emmanuel grabbed Jewels.

"To bad this reunion is short lived." Chantal said pulling the trigger.

"No!" A voice said blocking Aki from the bullet.

"Dameon!" Ryo exclaimed shocked out of his wits.

"Damn you! I thought you were dead!" Chantal exclaimed.

"Not quite I expected this would happen. I loved Crystal and you killed her. My sister died because of you and I wasn't going to let her die." Dameon said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"You won't get far." Emmanuel said as Jewels struggled against his grasp.

"Jewels!" Kaoru exclaimed drawing his sword ready to fight for her.

"No don't! Get Dameon and get out of here! I'll be fine! If Aki and Yusei die here then Crystal's sacrifice will be for nothing!" Jewels exclaimed as Kaoru grabbed Dameon and Alicia grabbed Aki.

"I'm coming back for you Jewels mark my words!" Ryo exclaimed as they all ran back into the forest as the sun set and everything went dark.

"Now you're mine once and for all Hikari no tenshi." Emmanuel said kissing Jewels as he drug her into the house.

*At the Hideout*

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I didn't think she was that close to them. I saw the gun I was going to yell run and shoot at Chantal...I just didn't know." Dameon said shaking his head as Alicia fixed the last of his bandages.

"It's ok you tried and you helped us get Aki back. Thank you." Alicia said touching his shoulder.

"I'm going to help you get Jewels back. I saw the necklace on my sister's grave I know she's sorry and she didn't mean to kill her. I'm also sorry for everything I said to you." Dameon said looking over to Aki.

"It's ok I know you were angry. I'm just afraid of what they're going to do to Jewels. That boy...Emmanuel said something about a child and evil." Aki said as Yusei held her close.

"Oh no! How could I not remember that!" Alicia exclaimed.

"What?" Kaoru asked getting worried.

"If he has a child by her darkness will rule the earth and regardless we're all dead!" Alicia exclaimed as Ryo hit the wall.

"Damn! I shouldn't have left! I swore to her when we were little that no matter what I'd always protect her! I just left her there by herself...I'm such a fuckin' idiot!" Ryo said hitting the wall again.

"It's ok Ryo. We're going to get her back. We just have to pray she survives the night without getting raped." Alicia said as she closed her eyes and everything faded into darkness.

A/N- Talk about a curve ball bt this story ends in 4 more chapts.

Me- I originally wanted Crystal to in Dameon's place but this order made more sense.

Matt- (Reading next chapter) This actually gets better and better.

Me- How did you get that?

Matt I found it on your labtop.

Me- Why do you have my labtop?

Matt- It was on your bed. Why do you use a labtop and desktop computer for Fanfiction?

Me- 'Cause I can. I post from this computer sometimes and I need a back up incase my labtop blows up or something like the last one.

Matt- Oh yea hot coffee and a labtop don't mix.

Me- You did it!

Matt- Well before Maria starts yelling R&R ppl the next installment will be up on the 27th.

Me- How do u know when I'll update?

Matt- I don't but mark my words ppl she will.

Me- Can we end this b4 our conversation is longer than the story.

Matt- Sure

Me and Matt- Bye ppl!


End file.
